Dispersions of polyureas and/or polyhydrazodicarbonamides in organic compounds containing at least one hydroxyl group are known and used extensively in the production of polyurethane products (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,325,421; 4,042,537; 4,089,835; 4,293,470; 4,296,213; and 4,374,209). In the commercial production of such dispersions, any water present is generally removed to a level below 0.5% by weight. Before removal of the water, such dispersions typically contain around 1.5% by weight of water. For many applications, such as the manufacture of polyurethane based shoe soles, the water content must be as low as possible. For other applications, however, higher water contents, e.g., as high as 3 to 5% by weight, are desirable. However, when water is added to the dispersion, the resultant dispersion may increase in viscosity with time. In the case of the dispersions which contain less than 0.5% by weight to begin with, the increase can be quite dramatic.
The present invention is directed to a dispersion of the type noted above which contains water in an amount of from 2 to 10% by weight and which has a relatively stable viscosity with time.